1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mini display port structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A mini display port is a transmission interface of audio and video signals is for connecting to a display apparatus such as a display, a projector, etc. The mini display port has the operation advantages of high quality and wide band, and thus is popularly used.
A typical mini display port includes a circuit board unit and a receptacle unit. The receptacle unit is electrically connected to the circuit board unit and has a slot for receiving a connector insert.
In the conventional mini displayport, the receptacle unit is disposed on one side of the circuit board unit, i.e. the whole receptacle unit is located on one side such as a top surface of the circuit board unit and protrudes towards one single direction, and thus the assembled height is the height of the receptacle unit plus that of the circuit board unit. Since the assembled height cannot be accommodated within a limited allowable height, the product related to the mini display port product cannot be made compact.
In view of the foregoing reasons, the conventional mini display port has poor applicability.